Quackerjack's death
by fearsomefourseeker
Summary: Quackerjack's died and it's up to Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and the Masked Mischief Maker(aka the reader) to get revenge on the police.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"IT'S PLAAAYTIMME!" The shout echoed thought-out the city of St. Canard. "For the love of peat, shut up Quacky, do you want to get us caught?" Quackerjack shook his head. "Then zip it." Megavolt went back to trying to open the safe door. "Oh Megsy light up." Said Quackerjack. Megavolt rolled his eyes and went back to opening the safe door. "There." Megavolt said after a minute as the safe swung open. "Easier than replacing a light bulb." The two hurried into the safe, filled two sacks with money and ran back out. The polices arrived and pointed pistols at the two friends. "Ready Megavolt?" Megavolt took a deep breath thought his nose, spread his arms wide, closed his eye and nodded. "Ready… aim… FIRE!" "NO!" shouted Quackerjack as he realized what was about to happen. He leaped in front of his best friend. Six bullets went straight though Quackerjack's chest and he fell to the floor. "QUACKY!" shouted Megavolt. The cops ran and Megavolt shot bolts of electricity after them. Megavolt knelled next to Quackerjack and lifted him into his lap. "Quacky!" Blood dripped silently to the floor from the gun wounds in Quackerjack's chest. "….megsy…" Quackerjack whimpered. "Yeah, it's me; I'm right next to you Quacky." Said Megavolt. "… I'm… sorry…" Quackerjack breathed. The ex toymaker became still and Megavolt herd his last breath leave his body. Megavolt wailed. "NO!" he shouted through his sobs "NO, QUACKY NO!" he shook the ex toymaker "QUACKY, WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" But the insane toymaker did not say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Me, Bushroot and The Liquidator were telling stories and laughing. I picked myself up of the floor tears of mirth rolling down my face. As I massage my ribs, I said "That was funny Licky." Liquidator smiled affectionately at me. "I'm glad to see that the story has an interesting effete on you two." Bushroot grinned as he leaned back in his chair. We herd the door of the apartment open and close. "That must be Megs and Quacky now." I said. There were footsteps outside the family room door. It opened. Megavolt limped into the room with something being dragged across the floor behind him. Megavolt had blood-stains on his gloves and tears siding down his face. He collapsed in the doorway tried and sobbing. "Megs." I said as I stood up, hurried to him and pulled him farther into the room. "What happened?" I asked. I laid him on the couch. He sobbed harder. I walked over to where Bushroot and Liquidator were standing. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. It was Quackerjack, he was dead. There were bullet holes in his chest, his eyes were closed and blood staining the front of his costume. Bushroot had tears in his blue eyes and he was shaking as he fought back the cry of agony fighting to get out of him. Liquidator had his eyes closed as if praying. I put my hand on Quackerjack's shoulder and cried. After a minute, I gulped and said "How did this happen?" Megavolt swallowed and told us everything. When he finished, there were tears siding down Bushroot's face.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Arial;""So the police are responsible for the death of our jester friend?" I said. Megavolt nodded. "I think we should pay our last respects to Quackerjack." Said a soft, meek voice beside me. I looked into Bushroot's blue eyes shining with unshed tears and nodded. We buried Quackerjack in the fount of the building. We went back into the apartment. I was crying softly. "What is with you people? Did somebody die or am I missing something?" Said a voice. I looked up. "QUACKY IS THAT YOU!?" I said. The other looked up. Quackerjack's ghost was floating four inches off the floor. "Of course it's me, who else would I be?" Said Quackerjack "Wait a minute you can see me?" "Like heck we can see you." Said Bushroot with a small laugh. Quackerjack drifted to the floor. Megavolt was smiling as he looked at his best friend. "So the cops gunned me down, huh?" Said Quackerjack. "I'm afraid so Quacky." I said glumly looking at the floor. Megavolt put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a gentle squeeze. Liquidator was looking Quackerjack up and down with a carious expression on his face. "What, have you never seen a ghost before Licky?" Quackerjack asked, Liquidator looked uneasy. Finley he swallowed and said "No." "I haven't either and I am talking to one right now." I said. Quackerjack laughed and said "You are a crazy kid." "And you're just noticing that now?" Bushroot asked. Quackerjack suck out his tongue once Bushroot's back was turned./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: Arial;""So, you guys are the only ones who can see me." Said Quackerjack's ghost floating an inch off the ground. I nodded. "Pretty much sum it up." Said Megavolt who had become very irritated in one of his boots and was refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "What with you Megsy, this isn't like you at all." Said Quackerjack. "I guess I'm hurting because I know you're dead and I guess I'm not use to that fact yet." Said Megavolt still not meeting anyone's eyes. I sighed and smiled at Megavolt who smiled a little but his gaze was still on the floor. The ghost of our former teammate walked over to his best friend and put a hand on Megs' shoulder. Megavolt shuddered at the touch for all he felt was cold air where the hand would be. "I know this is hard for you especially since you were my best friend but don't be upset, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere without you." Megavolt looked into the crazed toymaker's face and smiled. "You are a nut you know that Quackerjack." Said Megavolt, the ghost let out a great shout of laughter. "T-Tell me something I don't know Megs." Said Quackerjack's ghost thought his laughter. Megavolt smiled at the ghost of his once good friend and he smiled back. "Now the police have gone too far in killing our friend, let's get dangerous!" I said springing to my feet, anger radiated from me. "I love it when the kid says that." Said Megavolt. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed the toy pistol Quackerjack had given me as a gift 9 months ago and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my mask and put it on. The Masked Mischief-Maker was back and ready to seek revenge on the police. I walked out of my room, pulled out my pistol and fired it twice at a poster of Negaduck on the opposite wall. Two bullets want right thought the poster's chest. Bushroot looked impressed. "Nicely done Mischief." He said, I smiled. Megavolt came out of his room wearing a clean jumpsuit, a new set of gloves and a clean fresh pair of boots. "Ok I'm ready to hurt the idiots who killed my best friend." He said, an angry glint in his mismatched eyes and blue speaks flew from his hands. "There's the Megavolt attitude I know so well." Quackerjack's ghost said grinning. Liquidator came shooting out of the kitchen and stop next to Bushroot with his signature smile on his watery face. Bushroot yelled, backed into a chair, tripped and fell in a heap on the floor. Megavolt struggled very hard not the laugh as Bushroot toppled to the floor. I hit megavolt in the arm and helped Bushroot to his feet. "Time to go." I said. Once we were outside Megavolt hopped on to a power line and was off skating along the power line towards the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

Bushroot, Liquidator and I met Megavolt outside the station. Megavolt jumped down from the power line, his eyes glinting with electric power. "Time to make the police pay for killing the person who was just as insane as I am." He said, tears track shining on his face. Bushroot put his vine-like arm around Megavolt's shoulders and squeezed it gently. I looked at liquidator for a monument and we exchanged a sad smile. We all knew that this was the hardest thing for our electrically changed friend. We turned around. The police station seemed to tower over us all. Megavolt's hands sparked slightly as he looked up at building where Quackerjack's killers were, completely obvious to us being there. An evil smile snaked its way around liquidator's mouth. "Time to have a little fun, eh megsy?" He said still smiling evilly. Megavolt smiled back at his liquid teammate and nodded. I punched my fist into the palm of my hand. "LET'S GET DANGEROUS." I said quietly. Liquidator found a crack in the wall and sided though it, a tall oak tree helped Bushroot though an open window and megavolt and I climbed though a window on the 9th floor. Bushroot met there slightly out of breath, liquidator appeared from a water fountain nearby a monument later. "Ok, Reggie, Licky you two go around till you find the work area. Megs you stay with me. Go." I whispered. Bushroot and Liquidator nodded and harried off around the corner. Megavolt and I looked at each other and ran in the other direction.


	7. Chapter 7

We edged around the bend and saw the work area. It was full of officers working late. I looked at the other side of the room. There was Bushroot and Liquidator waiting for order. They looked at me and I mouthed "one… two… THREE!" We ran into the work area. I said "good evening officers." A police officer shouted "The Masked Mischief-Maker!" I smiled wickedly "I'm glad to see that St. Canard finessed know who I am." I said. "All of St. Canard knows who you are Mischief, don't be so surprised." Said Megavolt mockingly. I smiled. "Why are you here?" asked an officer apprehensible. "Oh, just get a vengeance." I said. "ATTACK!" I shouted. Megavolt shot bolts of lightning at the officers; they yelled and dove under the desks. Bushroot raised his arms and long vines rows out of the concrete and raped around an officer's legs. The officer struggled to loosen the grip of the vines. He was lifted 6 feet into the air, thrown into the opposite wall and lay there, still as a broad. "Nice one bushy." Said Megavolt. Bushroot smiled. The officers were no match for us. A great wall of water surrounded the police. "Serving the public getting you down? Tired of staring up the station house walls? Then engage in life threatening combat with THE FEARSOME FOUR!" The Liquidator's voice said loudly. The police fired off their guns, but to no avail. The bullets bounced off the water like stones skipping across the surface of a lake. A big wave came crashing down on them, knocking them into the desks and onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I threw a punch into an officer and he fell to the floor. Bushroot raised his vine-like arm, a vine shot out of the ground and snaked its way around the unconscious policemen, tying them back to back in the middle of the over-turned desks, wet floor, black spots where megavolt misfired and sopping papers. I nodded. "We've done what we had to, we've avenged Quackerjack." The other looked at one a nether. We walked back to the apartment and saw the Grim Reaper standing in the family room. Quackerjack was knelling on the floor in fount of Death. "NO, NO I DON'T WANT TO GO" he shouted, pulling down his ghostly jester hat in misery. I ran into the room and leaped in fount of him. "NO!" I shouted, my arms in font of my ghostly teammate, shielding him from death . Death looked at me with surprise. I pulled out my gun, Death laughed. "You think that toy can hurt me!" He said. I pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out and hit him under his hood. He disappeared. I looked at Quackerjack, "My bullets also work on the supernatural as well as the living." I said and he smiled. Then, light surrounded the ghost and he was lifted into the air. The light grew brighter and brighter. I shielded my eyes. The light exploded and Quackerjack was laid back on the floor. As I watched him, he opened his eyes. "Quacky, you're alive!" Megavolt shouted and Quackerjack feel his body. He was flesh, blood and bone once more, he felt his chest, there were not bullet holes there anymore. Megavolt ran into the apartment and hugged his best friend, Quackerjack didn't abject to this but put he arms around him, hugging Megavolt just as tight. Bushroot ran in to greet him as well. Liquidator and I looked at each other for a moment, smiled and than we too ran, to celebrate with our friends.

THE END!


End file.
